how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to promptly inform people of your change of address
Informing people of a change is address Materials & tools needed *Pen *Paper *Computer *Telephone *Phone numbers and other contact details for people you need to inform of your change of address (e.g. these might be written on official letterheads, business cards, internet sites, etc.) *Printer (unless you prefer to hand-write letters) *Envelopes *Postage stamps *Electoral roll change of address form Quick steps Create a table like the one below and write the names, phone numbers, addresses, websites/email addresses, etc. specific to the companies/people that you would have to inform when you change your address. Keep a copy of the table and update it as needed. Call/write to everyone on the list in one sitting and tick them off when you have informed them of your change of address. Make separate lists for everyone in your family. Full steps STEP 1: Draw up a table with 6 columns and 25 rows (you can add or delete rows later if you need to). This can be done either on a piece of paper or in a word processor on your computer. STEP 2: In the first column of the table, write the following list: *Banks/lenders *Superannuation or retirement funds *Electoral roll *Roads and traffic authority (or who ever issues your driver's licence) *Health care professionals (doctors, counsellors, dentists, etc.) *Social security *Current employers *Other employers from this financial year *Insurance companies (car insurance, house insurance, medical/health insurance) *Libraries *Schools/universities *Gas provider *Electricity provider *Water provider *Home phone provider *Mobile phone provider *Internet provider *Clubs or interest groups STEP 3: In the second column of the table, list the specific names of people/companies in your life that fall under each of the above categories. If you have children, also list the people in their lives that fall under the above categories (e.g. they may belong to sporting groups or youth groups). Alternatively, you could make separate tables for each of the people in your family. STEP 4: In the third column of the table, write the phone number for each of the people/companies. STEP 5: In the fourth column of the table, list the address for any people/companies that you may need to write to inform them of your change of address (note: many employers require changes of address to be in writing). STEP 6: In the fifth column of the table, list the websites for any people/companies that you may need to change your address for online (e.g. some banks and insurance companies allow you to change your address and other personal details online). STEP 7: In the sixth column of the table, list information such as membership numbers, account numbers, and any other information such as "Requires change of address to be in writing", or "Can change address online". STEP 8: Write a standard "change of address" letter that you can use every time you change your address (by simply filling in the correct address into the letter). STEP 9: Keep the list in a safe place. STEP 10: When you change your address or any of your other important details, set aside an hour of your time to: *'make phone calls' to the various people/companies on your list, *'access the internet' and change your address online where possible, *'write, print and send letters' to the people/companies that require changes of address/important details in writing. *'visit people/companies' that require you to change your address in person (e.g. you may need to change your address on your driver's licence in person). Each time you change address, add another column to the table. This column can be used to tick off each person/company when you have informed them of the change. Before you contact the people/companies, make a quick list of the information you need to give them, for example, if you have moved house, you may need to give them a new residential address as well as a new home phone number. STEP 11: Revise your list every now and then to see if you need to add/remove any people/companies. For example, you may change banks or insurance companies. STEP 12: You may also want to make a similar list for informing your friends of your changes of address/phone number. STEP 13: Sign up for ChaChanged, a new directory that will link your old contact info with your new info, allowing anyone searching for you using your old info to find you. =See also= *Guide to efficient living *Learn how to create an email list From HowTo Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Howto